Quédate conmigo
by Ilhara B
Summary: Porque Clove no siempre tuvo claro lo que tenía que hacer, pero una vez tomó la decisión ya nada haría que se arrepintiese de ella.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aparecen en este texto no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran posiblemente hubiesen tenido otro final.

* * *

_«N__ow that we're here, it's so far away all the struggle we thought was in vain all the mistakes»_

So far away, Staind

* * *

**Quédate conmigo.**

¿Te imaginas? Toda una vida sabiendo que llegaría el día en que tendrías que decidir entre él o tú. Toda una vida preparándote para tomar una decisión que sabes que cambiará tu vida para siempre, porque solamente hay tres opciones: decir que no y defraudar a tu familia, decir que sí y morir o decir que sí y matarlo. Ninguna opción es buena y una está completamente borrada de la lista. Ellos no te dejarán decir que no, lo sabes, sabes que incluso te sacarán al centro para que acabes por decir las palabras "meofrezco voluntaria como tributo" y sabes que después escucharás lo que no quieres escuchar. Lo escucharás a él diciendo lo mismo y lo mirarás horrorizada sabiendo que uno de los dos no volverá. Nadie lo sabe, nadie sabe que lo quieres, no puedes permitirte que lo sepan, que vean tu gran debilidad y a la vez aquello que te da fuerzas para levantarte cada mañana y entrenar, pero ya no es por ti, es por él. Porque lo quieres proteger, porque no quieres que muera.

Llegas al Capitolio, allí todo es diferente, parece que no existe la tristeza, ni la pobreza, ni siquiera existen las malas decisiones. Todos parecen contentos, tan distinto a lo que estás acostumbrada a ver en tu distrito, en el dos. Allí parece que viven para servirlos, incluso tú lo has hecho, desde que cumpliste los diez años y te dejaron empuñar un cuchillo has estado entrenando para divertirlos, para crear un buen espectáculo, incluso inconscientemente también lo has hecho al enamorarte de él, pero no permitirás que se den cuenta, no dejarás que también jueguen con eso, con tus sentimientos. Pero sobretodo, no dejarás que él lo sepa, porque lo conoces, porque sabes que aunque aparente ser duro, ser el más fuerte es solo parte de su actuación para ganar patrocinadores, pero sabes que él luchará para protegerte, porque no quiere que nadie se arriesgue por él, porque no quiere crear más muerte. Siempre lo ha dicho, siempre ha mostrado esa espinita que tiene contra el Capitolio, pero solo tú te has dado cuenta, porque solo tú le has prestado tanta atención como para leer a través de sus constantes máscaras.

Entrenas, con todas tus fuerzas, más que otras veces, porque sabes que esta vez sí que va enserio, que la próxima batalla sí será a vida o muerte. Observas a los demás, sobre todo a la chica del doce porque tienes la impresión de que es peligrosa, para él y parta ti. Analizas sus movimientos, sus habilidades; y no ves nada que te llame la atención, parece normal, sin ninguna habilidad. Así que te despreocupas de ella por un rato y te quedas mirándolo, viendo esgrimir su espada con maestría, demostrando que él es el rey de esos juegos. Sonríes, porque sabes que tiene razón, que él tiene que ser quien gane, no hay más opciones, no concibes más posibilidades. No puedes aceptar cualquier otra opción que no sea su victoria. Y tomas la decisión de decírselo cuando queden pocos tributos, cuando vayas a ser la siguiente en caer, tomas la decisión de contarle lo que has sentido por él todo este tiempo. Por Cato, tu Cato.

Pasan las entrevistas, las puntuaciones, los entrenamientos... pasa todo tan rápido que no te has dado cuenta de que estás en una plataforma apunto de subirte a la arena, a punto de poner el cronómetro en marcha, de dar fin a tu vida. Porque lo has asumido, has asumido que la decisión por la que llevas toda tu vida preparándote es para salvarlo a él, y lo has sabido siempre, pero solo lo has aceptado ahora que sientes el aliento de la muerte ya en la coronilla. Quizá sea verdad eso de que la gente se hace más valiente cuando está a punto de morir. Quizá. Una lágrima solitaria avanza por tu mejilla hasta perderse por el cuello, ya has muerto, lo sabes, pero antes de soltar el último suspiro tienes una misión por cumplir y no pararás hasta hacerlo, hasta ver a la chica del doce muerta porque sigues con el maldito sentimiento de que va a ser ella la que se va a interponer en tu misión de que él vuelva con vida. Por los dos.

Termina la cuenta atrás y corres, corres tan rápido que te sorprendes hasta adelantándolo a él, sabes lo que buscas, cuchillos, porque con ellos nunca fallas, porque nadie tiene tu puntería, ni tu habilidad con ellos. Entras dentro de la cornucopia y los encuentras ahí, tirados, esperándote, brillando con luz propia. Los coges y fijas tu primer objetivo, lanzas el primero y como era de esperar aciertas, pero no era a él a quien querías matar, ese tributo te daba igual, ni siquiera habías prestado atención de a qué distrito pertenecía, la buscas a ella, a la de la trenza, y la encuentras, corriendo a por una mochila, pero otro se pone entre tú y tu objetivo y tienes que matarlo. Aciertas en la nuca y cae fulminado al suelo, ella te mira con una mezcla de agradecimiento y temor porque sabe que la siguiente es ella. Agarras el tercer cuchillo, te quedan dos más, y se lo lanzas, a la cabeza, pero ella interpone su maldita mochila y se libra de una muerte segura. Corre, y tú corres tras ella, porque tienes que acabar con la chica antes de que termine el baño de sangre. Quieres decirle a Cato que fuiste tú quien mató a la del doce. Pero ella se esconde en el bosque y no la ves. No eres tonta, por lo que no te adentras y vuelves atrás, con Cato, con tus aliados profesionales. Ya la encontrarás más adelante, hay tiempo.

Los juegos ya están muy avanzados, quedáis pocos, muy pocos. Y la jodida chica del doce se ha ocupado de joderos bien al destruir todas vuestras provisiones. Tenéis hambre, Cato y tú, porque sois los únicos que quedáis de la alianza de los profesionales. Te apoyas al lado de un árbol mientras lo miras y piensas en lo que pensaría el Capitolio si supiera la verdad, que tú lo quieres, que no tienes la menor intención de ganar sino de hacerlo ganar a él. Y una vocecita en tu interior te dice que por muchas pasiones que despertara aquello seguiría teniendo más resonancia la paripé que lo dos del doce se han montado. Y te molesta, mucho, porque es mentira, lo viste en los ojos de ella la primera vez.

Cato te dice que deberías de comer algo, te ruge el estómago, pero no quieres, prefieres que lo coma él, que esté fuerte para más adelante. Y entonces escuchas el dichoso himno del Capitolio que precede a una noticia: un banquete. Es decir, que ellos, si van, encontrarán comida. Y sabes que los del doce necesitan medicinas para él, porque está vivo, aún no ha sonado el cañonazo anunciando su muerte, pero no le tiene que quedar mucho. Miras a Cato, sabes que uno de los dos tendrá que ir y no quieres que sea él porque ella estará allí, y sigues con tu corazonada de que ella lo matará. Así que discutes, chillas y te impones hasta que acepta que seas tú la que vaya, pero que él te cubrirá escondido en el bosque y que si necesitas algo grites, que lo llames, que pidas su ayuda. Y te sientes bien porque eso te da la sensación de que realmente lo importas, de que podríais haber tenido algo real de no haber vivido en ese mundo; de no haber tenido que ofreceros voluntarios. Él porque lo deseaba, ganar, la gloria... tú porque era la tradición de tu familia, y no podías ser menos, si no te hubieras presentado no podrías decir que te llamabas Clove.

Llegas al borde del bosque y esperas con calma, porque tu verdadero objetivo es dar caza a la de la trenza. Y sonríes ampliamente cuando la ves ir corriendo a por su pequeña mochila con el número del doce; sales al instante, a toda velocidad, empuñando un cuchillo para acabar con ella. Pero no se lo lanzas, te vas a divertir antes un rato, te lanzas sobre ella y te sientas encima, te ríes, disfrutas mientras pasas el cuchillo por su cara y le preguntas que dónde está el chico amoroso. La ves temblar, porque sabe que va a morir y que no puede hacer nada porque tú eres la profesional, la que sabe como inmovilizar a alguien más grande que tú, y también a alguien más fuerte. Te ríes de nuevo, disfrutas, cuando la mates se lo dirás a él, no que la has matado, que también, sino que lo quieres. Porque cuando ella muera será la muerte del chico del doce y solo quedarán dos, sin contarse ellos. Te ríes por la muerte de su pequeña amiga, la niña de piel tostada. Y entonces sientes como una mano te agarra y te echa hacia atrás. ¿Quién es? te preguntas. Pero sabes la respuesta, no puede ser la pelirroja porque ya se ha ido, y tampoco Cato porque él está en el bosque, esperándola; así que solo puede ser el chico fuerte y en ese momento deduces que es el chico del distrito de la niña.

Chillas, gritas su nombre, porque él es tan fuerte como el que te sujeta y apenas te deja moverte. Casi no tocas el suelo con los pies y vuelves a gritar su nombre, desesperada "¡Cato, Cato!". Está al lado, no puede tardar mucho, quizá te pueda salvar para poder decírselo y poder morir tranquila. "¡Clove!" escuchas que te responde, pero está demasiado lejos y no llega, o al menos sabes que no llegará a tiempo porque hay mucha distancia entre vosotros y él está cansado, como tú. Te remueves, intentado soltarte de su agarre, pero no te da tiempo a hacer mucho más porque de pronto una piedra choca contra tu cabeza. Duele, duele mucho, y sangra, lo sientes, también sientes el golpe que te das al caer al suelo y cómo poco a poco todo se va volviendo borroso, ves a la de la trenza huir y al otro salir corriendo con su mochila y la de ellos, la de Cato. Sabes que es el final, pero lo quieres ver, antes de morir, quieres contárselo, decírselo, pero no te va a dar tiempo, casi no tienes fuerzas, lo notas porque los ojos se te están cerrando y te pesa todo. Cuando ya casi todo está oscuro ves una sombra, una silueta, la suya correr hacia ti. "Te quiero" dices con un hilo de voz. Pero nunca llegas a escuchar una respuesta, ni siquiera a saber si te ha escuchado o no, porque todo se ha vuelto negro antes.

Así que nunca llegas a escucharle caer a tu lado, agarrarte la mano y pedirte cientos de veces que te quedes con él, que no lo dejes solo, que... que él también te quiere. Nunca llegas a escucharlo llorar porque te han matado, ni ves sus ojos mirarte ya sin una de esas máscaras que siempre lleva para que nadie vea quien es Cato en realidad, ni ves la determinación en sus ojos. Y menos mal que no lo haces, porque él ha tomado una decisión, reunirse contigo. Porque él, como tú, también siente que será la chica del doce quién ganará los juegos.

* * *

**Nota**.

Y hasta aquí llega. Espero que os haya gustado, básicamente es un resumen de lo que para mí fueron los juegos de Clove (y Cato) contados por un amigo de ella, alguien que siempre supo lo que pasaba entre ellos. Está escrito a modo de carta como si ese amigo intentara contarle a Clove que no estaba tan sola, que había alguien que la comprendía y que al final ella también era correspondida.

Recordad que por cada review Cato se aparece por las noches y se ofrece a hacer todo lo que se le pida.

Un beso pa' todos.

Ilhara.


End file.
